Recuerdos
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: [DickGrayson/DamianWayne]


N° de palabras: 1.147

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics.

Este fic participa en el Reto #4: **"Viaje en el Tiempo"** del foro **"Los Héroes del mañana"**

* * *

Richard se paseaba por la casa con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible con los zapatos. La verdad era que luego de tanto silencio, el eco que provocaban sus más leves movimientos era de lo más insoportable. O tal vez era cosa de él, de lo cual no estaba muy seguro, ya que cualquier cosa lo sacaba de quicio durante esos días.

Había perdido personas importantes en su vida, demasiado importantes. Pero no fue hasta ahora que lo sintió realmente como una perdida... fue en ese momento, en esa enorme mansión y con ese imperturbable silencio, cuando se sintió por primera vez en su vida, completamente solo.

Debía admitir que no había sido fácil. Luego de convivir tanto tiempo con alguien, era difícil asumir el hecho de que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara.

Y como siempre, este tipo de pensamientos acarreaban otros, y otros, y otros... recuerdos preciosos y dolorosos que estaban guardados en su corazón como una imborrable cicatriz.

Y es que, nadie puede culparlo, pues nadie entendería nunca lo que significó para él vivir con alguien como Damian Wayne, sólo para después perderlo para siempre...

.

 _Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la pálida luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, la cual juraba que había cubierto con las cortinas antes de irse a dormir._

 _Divisó entonces la silueta de_ _Damian_ _, quien estaba sentado cómodamente a los pies de la cama y sostenía entre sus manos un cuaderno y un lápiz, con el cual hacía delicados trazos, ignorando completamente la mirada de Dick._

 _-¿Qué debo suponer que haces? -preguntó._

 _-Un dibujo. -respondió, sin siquiera mirarlo. -No quería despertarte, por cierto._

 _-Te creo. Te metes a mi cuarto y te pones a dibujar sobre mi cama, ¿Qué posibilidades habían de que me despertara? -Dick se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano, y se incorporó. -¿Qué dibujas, por cierto?_

 _-No está terminado. -dijo, mientras afirmaba el cuaderno contra su cuerpo y alejaba a Dick con la otra mano, tapándole la cara._

 _Éste no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, y mientras se quitaba la mano de_ _Damian_ _de la cara, preguntó:_

 _-¿Planeas quedarte?_

 _Damian_ _frunció el ceño y lo miró, confundido._

 _-¿Acabo de ser invitado a dormir? -cuando Dick asintió,_ _Damian_ _soltó una leve sonrisa._

 _-Además, si tienes los pies helados voy a golpearte. -advirtió._

 _-Qué!? Ahora sí llevo calcetines, no es mi culpa!_

 _Dick volvió a reír. Cada vez que lo encontraba paseándose por la casa sin zapatos, lo regañaba. En especial porque_ _Damian_ _siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia, tenía los pies helados. Se justificaba en que no era por ir descalzo, ni porque sintiera frío, sino que era desde siempre, por naturaleza. Aun así, con lo que a Dick le gustaba fastidiarlo, siempre lo atrapaba a lo ninja y le ponía zapatos. O lo capturaba mientras estaba en el sofá y lo cubría con una manta. De todo este lío es que sale la justificación de_ _Damian_ _de llevar calcetas._

 _-Aun así, sabes que tienes prohibido enfermar._

 _-¿Quién lo dice? -respondió a modo de reto, pero al ver la expresión de indignado que puso Dick, no pudo aguantar una sonrisa. -De acuerdo, dame un lado._

 _Dick se acomodó y abrió un lado de la cama, mientras que_ _Damian_ _cerraba el cuaderno y lo ponía sobre el velador. Luego simplemente se acomodó al lado de Dick, se dejó abrazar por él y lentamente, con algo de malicia, metió sus pies debajo de las piernas de Dick._

 _Dick enseguida sintió escalofríos, y aguantó las ganas de empujarlo fuera del colchón._ _Damian_ _sonrió, y simplemente se acomodó más cerca._

 _-Te odio. -le dijo Dick, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos._

 _-Lo sé. -le respondió_ _Damian_ _con cierta superioridad. -También te odio._

.

Tomó entre sus manos el dibujo, ya terminado, y sonrió. No tenía idea de que Damian hacía algo más aparte de matar profesionalmente hasta esa noche, y fue una grata sorpresa. Incluso hasta ahora lo seguía siendo, por más que Dick sintiera que su corazón caía a pedazos por el simple hecho de recordarlo.

Si tuviera que pensar en qué era lo que más extrañaba de Damian, la respuesta sería su presencia. Sabía que tal vez era algo obvio, extrañar la presencia de alguien cuando ya no está, pero era la manera más simple que tenía de explicar que extrañaba todo. Las risas, las peleas, las siestas, las mañas, los entrenamientos, todo. Jamás había conocido a alguien así, y su forma de ser cambiaba completamente cuando se trataba de él.

.

 _El sonido de un tierno estornudo lo despertó a la mañana siguiente, y su primer instinto fue levantar una almohada y lanzarla contra su cabeza._

 _-_ _Hey_ _! -se quejó en chico, golpeándole el brazo y luego estirándose como un gato, desperezándose._

 _-Te lo dije! Pero no, "si no tengo frío" -dijo Dick, ridiculizando la voz del chico, provocando una mirada de asesino serial por parte de este._

 _Damian_ _, como toda respuesta, volvió a estornudar. Era una de las pocas personas que casi nunca se enfermaban, pero que cuando lo habían, sí que se notaba. Como ahora, que tenía ojeras por haber pasado una mala noche y la nariz roja por el resfrío._

 _-Vete a esparcir tus virus a otra parte. -pidió Dick a modo de broma, moviendo las manos como si lo estuviera corriendo de su lado sin siquiera tocarlo._

 _Damian_ _lo miró serio, y se había destapado para levantarse cuando Dick se_ _rio_ _y lo sujetó, volviendo a tirarle encima la ropa de cama._

 _-¡Sólo bromeaba! ¿Por qué eres tan amurrado? -le besó la mejilla antes de levantarse. -Quédate aquí, te traeré el desayuno._

 _-_ _Grayson_ _. -le llamó_ _Damian_ _mientras se iba, haciendo que se diera vuelta a mirarlo. -Gracias._

 _Dick le sonrió._

 _-Te quiero, bebé. -le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y abandonaba la habitación._

 _-Lo sé. -respondió_ _Damian_ _, pero Dick ya no podía escucharlo. -También te quiero._

 _._

Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Dick mientras sostenía el dibujo con fuerza contra su pecho, en un desesperado intento porque no le temblaran las manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Días, semanas, tal vez meses? Le era imposible saberlo. _Lo siento,_ _Damian_. Era cierto; sabía que no debía ponerse así. _Pero no puedo seguir así_. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo, y sólo Dios sabe cómo lo había intentado, pero era imposible seguir así. Vio el reflejo de su rostro demacrado por la falta de sueño en el espejo de la habitación, y sintió lástima de lo que era. Le dio un puñetazo al cristal, y el vidrio saltó en mil pedazos por todo el cuarto. Tomó uno de los trozos que cayó sobre el mueble, observando su reflejo por última vez, y abandonando todo intento por seguir, para siempre, optando por el camino más fácil.

* * *

 ** _12/07/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
